degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Katie Matlin
Katie Matlin is a no-nonsense over-achiever. She runs her corner of the world and is tough, efficient, and capable in the classroom, on the field, and at the helm of the Degrassi Daily school paper. She's not trying to step on people, but... if you're in the way, you might want to move to the side for safety anyways. Katie works hard at managing her emotions -- and sometimes she expects others to do the same. She is portrayed by Chloe Rose. Character History Season 11 In [[LoveGame|'LoveGame']], she greets her best friend, Marisol Lewis and asks her how her spring break in Florida was. In Cry Me A River (1), 'Katie is talking to Marisol at the Degrassi Daily booth. Marisol leaves as Clare walks up to Katie asking to join. Katie says that people are selected to be a part of the staff and tells Clare to write a 100 word paper on how to get over a breakup. Later, she is seen rearranging the bulletin board for the paper when Clare walks in with a 5-page paper. Katie says that no one would read it, but Clare says, "You don't know that." Katie gets mad and doesn't appreciate somebody telling her how to do her job and tells Clare that the staff is full. She is then seen at The Dot with Marisol when Clare and Alli walk in. Clare tries to apologize, but Katie leaves for soccer practice. In 'Cry Me A River (2) , we find out that Clare has been calling and emailing Katie all day, trying to get her forgiveness, desperate for a second chance. Katie is seen in the newspaper room when Clare approaches her about giving her a second chance. Katie says that she doesn't need her on the staff. Clare starts telling Katie about last semester and how she wants to be sidetracked. Katie doesn't buy it and tells Clare to get out of her face. Later on during lunch, Clare and Alli are talking to Sav about how they think she's a bitch. Sav says that she's a great soccer player and fundraiser and that she's on the honour roll and promises Clare that he'll talk to Katie about giving her a second chance. Katie later approaches Clare and says that Sav told her that she needed some grade ten students on staff and tells her that she's got the job. Katie assigns her to cover the play that Eli and Fiona are working on and says that she'll be spending a lot of time with him. But Clare doesn't seem so great about that idea In Paper Planes (2) ',Katie is briefly seen with Marisol walking down the hallway and talking about the creep who's been stealing underwear. Katie suggests that it could be a student at Degrassi. In 'Should've Said No (1), '''Katie is interviewing Jake for a article for the Degrassi Daily on new students. At lunch, Katie walks up to Clare asking if she has experience with Jake Martin, implying that she may have a crush on him. Clare says that he is seeing someone and Katie says that he agreed to go to movie night with her. Clare gets up and leave even though Katie has more questions. Trivia *From TeenNick's "Steal Your Heart" promo, it is speculated that she will be Adam's love interest for Season 11. It has also been confirmed that she will be Drew's love interest in Season 11. *If she becomes Adam's and Drew's love interest, she will be third girl, after Fiona and Bianca, that both brothers liked. *She is a varsity soccer player. *It is rumoured that either her or Marisol will be bulimic this season. *She is an editor for The Degrassi Daily, the school newspaper, much like the Degrassi Grapevine. * She is long-time best friends with Marisol. * Katie and Marisol wear scarves along with their uniforms. * Based off of new promos, it can be assumed that Katie doesn't like Clare because she thinks Clare is a drama queen and Katie tries to avoid drama. Quotes *"Hey! I missed you so much! How was Spring Break in Florida?" to Marisol '''(First Line) *(Adam to Katie): "You know I’m trans, right?" (Katie to Adam): "I guess I was just thinking of you as one of the guys." *(Katie to Clare): "Are you seriously crying right now?" (Clare to Katie): "If you let me on, I will do whatever you say." (Katie to Clare): "Okay, then wipe away those drama queen tears and leave me alone!" *(to Clare): "I got the perfect first assignment for you. You're going to be spending lots of time with Eli." *(To Marisol): "Ever heard of not being a slacker?” *(to Clare): "It means I need you out of my face! You already had your chance!" *(to Clare)"You've experienced with Jake Martin right?" *(to Clare): "The why'd he agree to go to movie night with me?" Category:Season 11 Category:Athlete Category:Characters Category:Soccer Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Female Characters Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Sports Category:Juniors Category:Friendships Category:Bestfriends Category:Journalism